Archian Military / Army
The Archian Military consists of highly advanced technology, but most of their military consists of benders and other weapons. The military has evolved over the years. As such, the military has been seperated into two categories: ''The Archaic Era ''and ''The Modern Era. ''The Archaic Era consists of outdated / veteran war machines. The Modern Era consists of new and improved war machines. The Archaic Era (??? - 2014) The Archaic Era consists of old and venerable troops and machines. Some of which are still used in battles, albeit very rarely. Benders '''Benders '''are the primary infantry soldiers in the Archian military. They are dressed with uniforms with the national Archian color ''green. ''On top of the green uniform are metal shoulder pads and additional arm pads. They wear a belt that are attached to cylindrical spools. The spools allows the bender to metalbend a metal cable out of the spool, allowing the soldier to restrain his opponent. Above all, they wear a metal grey helmet and a metal grey gas mask that allows that to breathe safely in poisonous gas and dangerous air, even toxic gases. Soldiers can be firebenders, waterbenders, earthbenders, and airbenders. They also use a variety of sub-skills. Alpha Mechs '''Alpha Mechs '''are powerful Archian military mechas that are piloted by Archian pilots or Archian soldiers. They are equipped with lightning guns, flamethrowers, and hidden missile launchers. They also have hidden jets on their backs that allow them to fly. They are made of pure metal and are hard to destroy by hand. The cockpit consists of the entire chest and the head, giving the Archian pilot enough room to enter and control the mech. Mecha Tanks '''Mecha Tanks '''are an outdated model of the ''Alpha Mechs. ''However, they are as powerful as their newer models but their weaponry lacks the strength. They are made of metal but not as strong metal as the Alpha Mechs. They have only flamethrowers and metal claws. They are piloted by Archians and their cockpit is the same as their newer models Airships '''Airships '''are the main aerial attack vehicle. They are composed of pure titanium, which prevents a metalbender from metalbending it. The cockpit is located on the bottom of the body. They are equipped with miniguns, missile launchers, metal cables, and flamethrowers. It serves as the main aerial attack vehicle and the main aerial transport for military and civilian. Battleships '''Battleships '''are the main naval transport and the main naval unit. They are made of pure titanium and metal. They are also equipped with lightning guns, flamethrowers, bending cannons, missile launchers, miniguns, and torpedo launchers. Some Battleships are equipped with strategic missile launchers (nukes) which serve as the main mobile nuke launcher. Flame Tanks '''Flame Tanks '''serve as the main ground unit and the main ground transport. They are made of pure titanium and pure metal combined. They bare the firebending insignia. On top is a hatch that allows the tank to shoot out fire. Benders can firebend out of the hatch as the main weapon of the tank. The Modern Era The Modern Era consists of new and improved versions of the previous models from the Archaic Era. Some are completely new soldiers and troops. Soldiers '''Soldiers '''are Archian benders and nonbenders equipped with a special black colored battle suit dubbed "Tech Marine." Unlike the previous armor, they do not bare the Archian national color green and do not have metallic shoulder parts or breastplates. Instead, they are a full body suit made of an unknown material that is impervious to blasters, high caliber rounds, bending attacks, lasers, electric attacks. The armor allows the wearer to have better stats and become stronger, have more muscular strength and endurance, as well as a greater endurance and allows the wearer to reach even greater feats of bending. For nonbending wearers, the armor comes with a hidden laser gun inside the wristband. The shoulders also have a hidden laser gun inside the shoulders. Tech Mech Prototype '''Tech Mech Prototypes '''are an outdated version of the Tech Mech battle mechas, a series of war machines that are designed to hold the line with heavy fire and can withstand enormous amounts of damage before falling. Although the prototypes' stats is slightly below the new Tech Mech stats, they still pose a signifcant threat to enemies and can be lethal. They are composed of an unknown material, the same that the armor the soldiers wear. They are equipped with miniguns hidden within their shoulder blades, can transform the fingers into rotating sawblades, rear jets that allow for below basic flight and faster speed, shoe spikes that allow for greater resistance, a hidden bubble shield, and torso missiles that can be activated in a grim situation. Tech Mech '''Tech Mechs '''are one of the most recognizable mechas that are used in war. They are composed of the same unknown material, and are one of the strongest metallic beasts in Archia. Unlike their prototype brothers, their stats are 3x greater. They are equipped with rear jets that allow for even greater speed and can allow the beast to fly for a few seconds. They are equipped with hidden torso laser cannons, hidden shoulder plasma cannons, shoe spikes, fingers that can transform into sawblades, a hidden bubble shield, a retractable sword, and jet boots. Striker Armor '''Striker Armor '''is body armor that females wear. The armor lacks any feminine appearances and features so that the opponents can be fooled into thinking that males wear this type of armor. This armor is unique because it has working wings that allow the female to fly. It also has built in laser guns for nonbending wearers. The armor is made of the same unknown material. The armor allows the wearer to have better stats, and reach even greater feats of bending. Dreadnoughts '''Dreadnoughts '''are the most powerful war machine of the Modern Era and both eras. They are gigantic behemoths composed of the same material. The average height for a Dreadnought is 150 feet to 230 feet tall. They weight over 400 tons and the average weight is about 1,700 tons. The only known Dreadnoughts is the Spirit Warrior, a massive behemoth that is equipped with a spirit cannon that shoots purple spirit energy beams. It is piloted by Kaivora. The second is the Blasting Star, a massive female piloted behemoth equipped with state of the art technology. It is piloted by three female twins. Blasting Star.png S-MECHA.png Category:Army Category:Archian Category:INickayeI